Tim 2 point 0
by dead-body-number-2
Summary: After a year away on a top secret mission Special Agent Timothy McGee returns to face big changes in his life. Major McAbby
1. Chapter 1 Home

**TIM 2.0 - Chapter 1 - Home  
****By dead-body-number-2**

**Author's Note: **This was going to be an open ended one shot but I changed my mind and will be adding more chapters.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Where to?" said the cab driver as agent McGee entered the taxi. "Home," he said wearily.

The driver chuckled, "You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"Sorry," McGee replied and gave him the address to his apartment.

His apartment, man that sounded good. He'd been away for more than a year on an above top secret assignment and had been completely out of contact with his family, friends and coworkers. Even Director Vance and Gibbs didn't know where he was or what he was doing.

On the ride from the airport to his apartment, McGee thought about the mission and the changes it had made in him.

One week into training and he began to wonder why he was even picked him for this assignment since he was not exactly warrior material. One of the instructors told him, "Son, I can teach my Grandma to be a soldier. We need you for what's up here," as he tapped McGee's forehead.

They needed hackers and tech geeks like McGee for a special mission. The military training was to keep them alive long enough to do their jobs.

The training was an accelerated mash up of Marine boot camp, ranger school, seal school and spy school. As a result he was in the best shape of his life. Stronger, faster, quicker than he had ever thought possible. Maybe he should look up a few of his high school tormenters, he thought with a smile.

His thoughts turned to his apartment as the cab drew closer his neighborhood. His sister Sarah was using it while he was away. He hoped it would still be in one piece when he got there. At least he'd taken the precaution of putting his precious record collection and typewriter, along with his clothes, into storage before he left. Gibbs was storing McGee's Porsche in the back of his driveway.

It was just past 2:00 AM when McGee entered his apartment. He really needed some sleep after the 14 hour plane trip, but first he wanted to take a shower. He hung up his jacket, kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt as he entered the bedroom. The TV was on, but muted. He saw Sarah laying face down and fast asleep on his bed. He was heading toward the bathroom when he crashed into a piece of furniture that he hadn't noticed in the dimly lit room and that hadn't been there when he left. "Damn it Sarah!" he cursed in a low whisper as he rubbed his shin.

He heard a sound he didn't recognize at first. _"Is that a baby crying?"_ he thought. A realization hit him. "Oh God Sarah, what kind of trouble did you get yourself into now?" he muttered. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see the crib he'd banged into and the crying, squirming infant he had just awakened."

As he peered into the crib a voice behind him said, "His name's Tim."

Startled, McGee spun around. It wasn't his sister, it was Abby! She turned on the light by the bed. She sat there, wearing one of McGees's M.I.T. shirts, grinning, her hair all mussed, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She rose and slowly walked toward him, then picked up speed and crashed into him while wrapping him in a bear hug and almost knocking them both to the ground.

"I missed you so much," she said drawing out each word. She gave him a big sloppy kiss on the mouth and then continued hugging McGee with such force he could hardly breath.

"Missed you too," he managed to gasp out.

After a few moments she broke the hug stood back to look him over from head to toe admiring his new body. "Man McGee, you are cut!" She noticed some new scars on his body too. "And looks like you got cut," she said with concern in her voice and on her face.

"Got these during training actually," he explained, glad that she hadn't seen the scar on his back from the bullet that nearly killed him.

The baby's cries brought his attention back to the big questions McGee had. "Is this Sarah's baby? Are you babysitting for her? Where is she? She OK?"

"Oh no, he's ours." She scooped the child up and started to comfort him.

It was probably the jet lag, but Abby's words didn't It didn't quite register in McGee's brain. "Where is she?" he repeated.

"She's in Seattle. She got a job offer right after she graduated. We live here now."

Abby handed the baby to McGee saying, "Wanna hold him?"

He took the wriggling infant and held him like he was something that Ducky would remove from one of the corpses in autopsy.

"Jeez McGee, haven't you ever held a baby before?"

"No," he replied.

She showed him how to hold the child in the crook of his arm and to properly support his head. The infant quieted down and stared up at McGee.

"Actually, it's Tim Junior, after his father," Abby said proudly.

"Who the hell is Tim?" said McGee as he confronted Abby with a pained and puzzled look on his face. His confusion was understandable considering that he'd been using an alias exclusively for the past year.

Abby reached around and gave him a light Gibbs slap to the back of his head and said, with a big smile on her face, "He's your son genius!"

"Oh…"

"OH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"There it is," said Abby.

Tim beamed as he looked at his son. Tim Junior smiled back at his dad.

"Buh, but, but how? When?" stammered McGee. "Abby, I've been gone like, a year," he said as the puzzled look returned.

"One year, 6 days and..." she glanced at the clock on the nightstand,"... about 19 hours. Little Timmy here was born about 3 months ago. Do the math."

McGee continued to stare at her not comprehending.

"What? You don't remember the night before you left and I came over and we well ... you know ... did that thing that you do that sometimes makes babies, obviously."

"Oh Abs," said McGee, finally getting the whole picture.

He leaned over and kissed her, first on the cheek and then on the lips. He hugged her with one arm while still cradling his child in the other.

"I'm so so sorry you had to go through it alone. They didn't ... couldn't tell me."

"I wasn't alone. I had Gibbs and Tony and Ducky and Ziva and even Jimmy helped." Abby took McGee by the hand and lead him over to the bed where they sat while she continued.

"Ziva was my birthing coach, till she got shot..."

"Ziva got shot?" interrupted McGee with a horrified look on his face.

"Oh, she's OK. it was a small caliber through and through to her thigh. She was on crutches for a while, but she's OK now."

Tim was so relieved to hear that.

"So Tony took over..."

"What!" said McGee seemingly more concerned over this than Ziva being shot. "Please tell me DiNozzo did not see you… your..." he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"No, no, nooo," she giggled. "Just for the classes. Ziva was there for the delivery with Ducky. Everyone else had to wait outside."

"So why are you living here?" ask Tim.

"Well, after my second tri all those stairs at my place were taking their toll and when Sarah moved out she said I might as well move in. Then after Timmy was born, remind me to tell you that story later, we stayed with Gibbs for while and then we moved back here and waited for you to come home and now here you are. Home."

"Can't believe I missed the birth of my child and the whole pregnancy thing," lamented McGee.

"Don't worry," Abby smiled, "you'll be there for the next one."

And he was. And for the one after that. And the twins.

**FOOF!**


	2. Chapter 2 Work

**TIM 2.0 - Chapter 2 - Work  
****By dead-body-number-2**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

The main elevator door to the NCIS squad room opened and Abby pushed the stroller with Tim Junior into the room. She saw Tony and Ziva standing in front of the plasma discussing some information they had discovered about their latest case.

"Hey guys!" she called out to her two friends and coworkers. "Come here. I have a huge surprise for you!"

They walked over to where Abby was, near the elevator.

Ziva said, "Good morning Abby!" as she squatted down and began tickling Timmy who giggled with delight.

"Hey Abs," Tony said then added,"And how's the little Ablet doing?"

"Fine. Actually, better than fine. Santa came early this year and left a big present for us this morning." She made a sweeping gesture with her hands toward the still open elevator doors and said, "Ta da!"

McGee then walked out of the elevator with a big grin on his face.

"McGoo?" said Tony who was then struck speechless for a moment.

Ziva looked up from playing with the baby. "You are back!" She rushed to give him a big hug. "Oh we have missed you so much!" She loosened her grip just enough so she could reach up and give him a kiss on the cheek." Her attention then turned to McGee's physique which she could feel through his clothing. "McGee? You have muscles!"

"Oh, Ziva you have no idea! Show 'em Timmy. Take off your jacket."

McGee rolled his eyes, but complied with Abby's command. He had on one of his old black tee-shirts which was now several sizes too small for him.

Tony recovered from his shock of seeing his old friend and teammate and remarked,"Wow McSchwarzenegger, been eating your Wheaties I see." He came over and shook McGee's hand and clapped him on the back. McGee gave Tony's hand a hard squeeze. Tony pretended that McGee was crushing his hand. "Uncle, uncle!" he joked.

"Well, I'm going to let you guys get reacquainted while I take TJ down to daycare, then I'll be in my lab."

"TJ?"

"Yeah, short for Tim Junior. Tony started calling him that and it kind of stuck."

"So Tony, calling me Probablicious and McWhatever not enough for you, you gotta start doing it to my son?"

Tony was suddenly glad that he was no longer shaking McGee's hand.

"Actually, I kind of like it," he said to Tony's relief.

"So McGee when are you coming back to us?" ask Ziva.

"I have some leave coming plus more debriefing over the next couple of weeks and, of course, I just found out I'm a dad so I'm going be spending a lot of time with Tim and Abby." McGee smiled at the thought.

"I take it you and Abby are a couple again, yes?"

McGee looked puzzled. "I guess. We really didn't discuss it yet, but she said something about having another baby. But, I just got back, I'm exhausted, I'm in shock. I don't know what will happen now."

The elevator dinged and a tall, well built blonde woman, wearing thick framed glasses, emerged carrying cups of coffee.

"Sorry, sorry I'm late. There was a long line and traffic was a nightmare..."

"O'Brien!" DiNozzo cut her off.

"Sir! I'm mean Tony."

"There's someone here I want you to meet. Probie, meet Probette, A K A Special Agent Elizabeth O'Brien. Probette this is Very Special Agent Timothy McGee."

She reached out to shake McGee's hand still holding a cup of coffee. "Oops. Sorry, I um, could you?"

DiNozzo sighed as he took both coffees out of her hands and handed one to Ziva."

Her hands now free O'Brien shook hands with McGee. "So pleased to meet you. People call me Lizzy or sometimes Dizzy Lizzy, " she laughed. "The guys talk about you a lot. You're so brave for going on that mission. I don't know if I could do that. My cats would miss me and I'd miss them and..."

DiNozzo interrupted her "O'Brien! You have that background on seaman Wilson yet?"

"No, I was just going to work on it, but I um…"

"Just do it O'Tardy."

"Okay! Nice meeting you Agent McGee!" She ran over to what had been McGee's desk, her desk now, and began quickly typing on the computer keyboard."

"Was I ever like that?" ask McGee as he looked at his replacement.

"Oh yeah. Maybe even worse," DiNozzo said as he smiled.

"Guys, I'll catch up with you later. I have to see the Director."

Tony watched him run up the stairs two at a time to the Director's floor. He'd have to remember to stop calling McGee 'kid'. He certainly wasn't a kid anymore.

* * *

McGee entered the Director's office and saw him sitting at the conference table with Special Agent Gibbs and Secretary of the Navy Jarvis. He noticed as the door closed that the SCIF system had been made active so that the Director's office was cut off electronically from the outside world.

"Agent McGee," said Director Vance as the three men rose to greet him.

McGee shook Gibbs hand first. As usual, Gibbs said nothing, but had a slight smile on his face.

Next he reached across the table and shook the Director's hand as Vance said, "Good to see you!"

Secretary Jarvis was last. " Congratulations on a job well done Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

McGee looked at the Sec Nav. "It's alright son, Agent Gibbs has been cleared to be read in on your mission."

The four took their seats and McGee turned to Gibbs and began to explain what he had been doing for the past year.

"Boss, after I had completed training, which was modeled on Marine boot camp, but went way beyond, and because I was going to be commanding military personal in the field I was given a commission…" he paused a moment, "in the United States Marine Corp."

Gibbs shifted in his seat slightly turned his head away and gave a half smile then looked back at McGee and said, "Ooh-rah."

"Ooh-rah!" replied McGee as he smiled broadly.

McGee continued, "The mission, code name Mayfly, was to gather intel on terrorists beyond the standard means. As you know, our ability to gather information electronically about terrorist cells is limited because they know what we can do and take steps to avoid it. They limit their use of mobile phones and computers and other electronic devices. Cells are almost impossible to physically infiltrate because they don't trust anyone that's not family or a close friend. If we managed to capture the members of one cell their knowledge of other cells is limited by design. So it was decided that instead of trying to capture or neutralize the cells we would plant surveillance devices on them whenever and wherever we could. We used custom state-of-the-art bugs, micro cameras, GPS trackers, key loggers, all well disguised and as undetectable as possible, so we could learn more about the whole organization."

"Agent McGee here helped design many of those devices," Jarvis commented. "He'd probably be able to get patents if it wasn't all classified."

McGee continued, "A big part of my job and others like me was to locate where these guys were living and go in and hack their stuff, copy hard drives, install bot programs, plant bugs, then get out unnoticed. If we got caught the fallback was to make it seem like it was just a commando raid, that we were there to capture or kill them." McGee suddenly got quiet and looked down at the table."

Director Vance spoke up and added, "Happened to his first team. His two teammates were killed along with three terrorists and McGee took a bullet himself. It's one of the reasons his role in this got dragged out to a year from the initial six month commitment. He needed time to heal and then insisted on leading another team to finish what they'd started."

"Just doing my duty sir."

"Son, you've done more than your duty. It is my honor, as Secretary of the Navy, to inform you that you have been promoted to the rank of Captain in the Marine Corp Reserves."

McGee looked up at the Secretary with a surprised expression. "Uh, thank you sir."

"No, thank you Captain. You and the other Mayfly team members deserve the nation's highest praise even if few outside the program know what you've accomplished."

"Well, gentlemen I have another meeting at the Pentagon." Jarvis got up to leave and the other men also stood. He shook their hands, patted McGee on the shoulder and left.

Vance went to his desk and grabbed a box of cigars and handed them to McGee. "It's tradition to hand these out to celebrate the birth of a child. I bought these the day your son was born and have been holding onto them for you."

"Thank you Director. I don't smoke myself, but I'll be happy to hand these out or I guess I could try one." He opened the box took out three cigars and handed one to Vance and one to Gibbs.

"Not here. We're a smoke free building remember." Vance smiled.

"Right," said McGee smiling back. He put his cigar back in the box while Gibbs put his in his inside jacket pocket as did Vance.

McGee and Gibbs started to leave when Vance called out, "Wait, I just need you to sign the papers reinstating you as a NCIS Special Agent."

McGee stood silent for a moment, the smile gone from his face. "Director… I haven't decided whether I'm coming back or not."

Gibbs' face betrayed no emotion, but he shifted his weight from one foot to the other then turned to look at McGee.

**FOOF!**


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

**Tim 2.0 Chapter 3 - Friends**

**By dead-body-number-2**

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long. I haven't had much time to write lately. Maybe if I gave up sleep entirely…

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Gibbs and McGee left Vance's office and walked to the elevator in silence. After the doors closed and the elevator started down, McGee reached over and hit the emergency stop switch halting the elevator between floors.

"Boss…," McGee turned and looked at Gibbs. "I know you're disappointed."

Gibbs cut him off.

"I'm not your boss anymore McGee and I'm not disappointed. I'm proud of you, of what you've become."

McGee though about that a moment and said, "Even if I don't want to work here anymore?"

Gibbs nodded.

"It's just that things have changed. I've changed. I've… I've watched people die. People who I trained with. Lived with. Worked with. People I was responsible for. I've killed men. Bad men yeah, but still they were human beings. I got shot. I almost died. Now, suddenly, out of nowhere, I'm a father and I have this, this new thing with Abby and I don't even know what she expects from me now. It's all so much."

McGee paused a moment then continued.

"I've always wanted a family, but it's like somebody just handed me a box of parts with no instructions and said, 'Here. Build one.' I don't know which is scarier, the things I saw and did on that mission or right here, right now trying to figure out how to have a… a..."

"Life." Gibbs finished for him.

"You'll figure it out." "You and Abby are going to make great parents and I will support any decision you make about this job and for you two because I know it will be the right one. Trust yourself. Trust her."

McGee was stunned. Other than work related conversations, Gibbs had never said much to him, usually preferring a slap to the head to make a point, but this was different. The man actually cared about him.

As McGee stood there digesting what Gibbs said, Gibbs switched the elevator back on. Just before the door slid open he added, "And Tim, it's not a sign of weakness to ask for help."

* * *

Tony, Ziva and Abby, who had just come up from her lab, were in the bullpen having a discussion when Gibbs and McGee came out of the elevator.

"So where are we going to celebrate McProdigal's return? The bar? Restaurant? Strip club?" smiled Tony.

Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head.

"Aw, I can't go. I can't find a sitter that soon," whined Abby.

Gibbs said, "My house. Eight O'clock. David bring the bread. DiNozzo bring the beer. I'll pick up the steaks."

"Cranberry juice for me. I'm nursing remember."

"Bo… Gibbs, what should I bring?"

"Just Abby, your son and those cigars."

"Cigars?" asked Ziva.

"Yes, Ziva, cigars. It's the American way of celebrating a great event like a sports championship, a business deal or in this case the fact that Probie managed to procreate."

"Yay great! It's a boy! Let's all get cancer!" Abby mocked.

"Guys, I have to run. Lots of stuff to do. I have to call my sister and my mom and dad. Get some clothes from my storage locker. Renew my registration and insurance on the Porsche."

"Good, you can get it the hell out if my driveway tonight."

"Wait, where's Ducky? I haven't said hello to him and Palmer yet."

"Ducky's at an ME's conference in Chicago and I think Jimmy is cramming for exams," said Ziva.

"Oh, I guess I'll see them later and I'll see you guys tonight. Abby can I borrow your car?"

"Sure."

"Still can't believe you traded in the hot rod for a hatchback."

"I could have gotten a mini van, but then I would have had to shoot myself," she grinned.

McGee went to the elevator as the others returned to their work. He looked back at the bullpen and it seemed for a moment that that nothing had changed since he'd been gone. Maybe it was just him.

* * *

Gibbs was in the kitchen when Abby, McGee and their infant son arrived.

"In here."

"Hey uh Gibbs," said McGee as he entered the kitchen. "You're actually cooking? I thought you were just gonna grill some steaks."

"Gibbs is a great cook. He made me breakfast and dinner almost every day when I stayed here after TJ was born."

"I forgot to thank you for doing that."

"Not a problem Tim."

"And he changes diapers too. Which reminds me, you have yet to do one plus you owe like a million."

"Just show me how and I promise I'll catch up."

"Speaking of which I think you have your first chance," said Abby as she sniffed the air.

"The big one?"

"Oh yeah. Come on daddy, baby 101 starts now." Abby grabbed the diaper bag and McGee picked up his son as they headed to the bedroom to change him. "

A moment later Gibbs smiled as he heard McGee yell, "Oh God! What has this kid been eating?" followed by the sounds of gagging.

Soon, they came back into the kitchen, McGee looking a bit green and Abby smiling at the father son bonding moment. They had put the baby down for a nap so it was just the three of them.

"How do you like Tim's new outfit?"

McGee was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt with subtle vertical stripes and stone washed blue jeans.

"Yeah, none of my old clothes fit me anymore. Abby took me shopping after I picked her up from work."

Abby also had adopted a new look since she had gotten pregnant. Gone were the very child unfriendly spikes and chains and hard leather. She had on a short sleeve brown shirt and a pair of khaki cargo pants. She wore blue running shoes instead of her trademark platform boots. Her hair was pulled back in a simple pony tail because the baby had a tendency to grab one of her pig tails and not let go.

Gibbs smiled to himself as he watched them moving around the kitchen helping him prepare the meal. Abby and McGee were no longer the young Goth and Geek couple that had been when they first started dating. They were reconnecting after being apart for so long. They were parents now. They had grown up.

Tony and Ziva soon arrived and everyone moved out to the backyard. Gibbs put the steaks on the grill as the others set the table and poured drinks. Abby had brought a baby monitor to keep an ear on Timmy while he napped.

While they waited for the steaks they told McGee about the things he had missed, cases they had worked on, new employees who came in and old ones who had left. When the steaks were ready Gibbs brought them over to the table and Ziva ran in and got the side dishes that Gibbs had prepared.

After they had eaten, McGee remembered the cigars that the Director had given them and got them from the car. He handed them out to everyone but Abby, of course. McGee had never smoked a cigar or even a cigarette before, but thought, 'What the heck.' He lit up and took a big puff and immediately regretted it. He began coughing like an old man with emphysema.

"You all right there McWeezy?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Tony I'll be fine." he said as the coughing fit subsided.

"You not supposed to inhale the smoke Tim," said Gibbs.

"God how can you smoke those things? If I ran that smoke through the mass spec you guys would totally be freaked out about the junk that you are putting in your bodies."

Little Timmy's cries on the baby monitor gave Abby an excuse to get away from the stench.

"That was worse than when they maced me at boot camp. Hated those gas mask drills," McGee said.

"When were you ever in boot camp Probie?" DiNozzo asked as he blew a perfect smoke ring at Ziva who batted it away and glared at Tony.

McGee realized his slip and looked up at Gibbs.

"Tell em McGee. That part's not classified."

"Okay. Tony, Ziva, as part of my training I went through what was essentially Marine boot camp, so for that and other reasons they gave me a commission. They made me a Marine Corp lieutenant."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other in surprise.

"Not just a lieutenant," added Gibbs.

"Oh yeah, Sec Nav promoted me this morning to Captain."

"Wait, wait, wait…," DiNozzo laughed. "You're a Marine. The same guy who dressed up for Halloween as an elf. The guy who puts a dozen sugars and a gallon of cream in his coffee. The guy who told me that Toy Story 2 gave him nightmares, is a Marine. Come on!" DiNozzo looked at Gibbs.

"He is."

"Well, I believe it," said Ziva as she reached over and squeezed McGee's bicep.

"When were you going to tell me McGee?" said Abby angrily, as she come out of the house.

McGee got up and quickly went over to her. "I haven't had the chance with all that's been happening today."

"How hard is it to say, 'Abby, guess what. I'm a Marine,'?"

"I didn't know how you'd react so I wanted to wait until we had a chance to talk about it."

"So does this mean your not coming back to NCIS? Your going to go running off to some jungle somewhere leaving me and the baby behind?" She was almost in tears.

Tony and Ziva winced and glanced at Gibbs as Abby said it.

"No, no Abby I would never do that. I'm not on active duty anymore," said McGee as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"So are you coming back to NCIS?" she ask hopefully.

"What about rule twelve?" said McGee trying to dodge the question.

Everyone but McGee looked at Gibbs.

"Rule twelve says, 'Never date a coworker,' doesn't say anything about having a family with one Tim"

"Then you are coming back!" Abby hugged McGee. She had a contented grin on her face while McGee's face, which the others could not see, showed only worry and fear.

**FOOF!**


	4. Chapter 4 Family

**Chapter 4 - Family**

**By dead-body-number-2**

**Author's Note: **Fluff and some slightly raunchy stuff below. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

McGee followed Abby home in his Porsche. Gibbs had kept it in good running order for him and, judging by the odometer, had taken it out for a spin or two. He caught sight of her behind the wheel of her car as she made a left. He had to grin at the thought that she was probably the only mom in the world driving a little black grocery getter with a flame paint job, chrome wheels and a bat decal on the hood. It suited her of course, but he had felt like a complete idiot driving around in it today.

Abby drove straight back to the apartment while McGee headed to the store to pick some much need supplies, some disposable razors, shaving gel, a toothbrush and deodorant that didn't smell like lilacs like Abby's. In the store he eyed the Nutter Butters, but decided he'd rather not pick up that habit again. The store was a bit of culture shock for him. For a year, the military had been provided nearly everything he needed, with few luxuries. Here he could buy almost anything he wanted. It felt weird.

He finished gathering what he needed and picked up a stuffed toy for Tim Junior and a chocolate cigar for Abby. For a few moments he was happy. He had a son and it looked like things would work out with Abby. But then the doubts began to creep back in. Yes, he had a son, but now he also had a great responsibility. Did Abby really love him or was it just that he'd been away so long and that she had had his baby? Should he just return to NCIS or take another path? He shook off the feeling. He needed to get his bearings. He needed to spend time with Abby and the baby. He hadn't been home even twenty-four hours yet!

He was soon back at the apartment and as he put his key in the lock he heard a strange, unfamiliar mechanical sound through the door. He opened the door and there was Abby sitting in the kitchen, shirtless, using a diabolical looking breast pump machine.

"Jeez Abby! Warn a guy would ya!" He would never be able to think of a topless woman again without that picture in his head.

"Just packing your son some lunch!"

"Abby, that's disgusting."

"Oh? You find something disgusting about a mother providing nourishment for her child?" she teased.

"No, I meant … never mind."

McGee pretended to ignore Abby's half naked state. "Got you something." He handed her the chocolate cigar.

"They still make these things? It's not very PC to entice kids to smoke with candy."

"They're not for kids. They sell them for people like you and me who don't smoke cigars so we don't fell left out when they get handed out, like today at Gibbs' house. I got something for Tim too." He showed Abby the little stuffed hippo he'd bought."

"Aw," said Abby. "It's like Bert's baby brother. Timmy's in his crib and I think he's awake. Go give it to him. I'll be in in a minute."

McGee went into the bedroom, took his son out of the crib and moved over to the bed where he sat and began to play with him.

"Look what Daddy got you!" said McGee in a high pitched voice as he showed Timmy the little hippo doll. "It's just like Mommy's!"

The child grabbed the new toy with a surprisingly strong grip and made, what McGee assumed to be, the appropriate baby noises. He had so much to learn about being a parent, but for now, just holding his boy was enough.

McGee heard a 'click whirr' sound and looked up to see Abby standing in the doorway with a camera.

"Oh, you two are so cute I just had to take a picture! That reminds me, I have a ton of pictures and videos to show you."

"Please tell me you did not video the birth."

"Well …" said Abby with a grimace.

"It's okay. I guess I really should watch that since I couldn't be there. God I hate that I've missed all this."

"This may cheer you up." Abby went to the dresser and pulled out a large manilla envelope and brought it over to McGee.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

He handed the baby to Abby and pulled a document out of the envelope. She sat next to him as he looked at it.

"Timothy McGee Junior," read McGee. "His birth certificate! So he officially is a junior! I thought maybe you used Sciuto. I'm... I'm honored that you did that, but I would have been okay with it if you didn't."

"I know."

McGee gave Abby a kiss.

"I'm not sure what I should call him though. Tim, Timmy, Timothy, TJ, Junior?"

Abby and McGee simultaneously said,"Nah," to the last one.

"When I was growing up they called me Timmy, but when I got to junior high I switched to Tim. In college everyone called me McGee and that kind of stuck. Of course when I was in trouble Mom would go with Timothy, now only Ducky calls me that. Only you call me Timmy. I get Tim from Gibbs and Tony when they are being especially nice to me. I don't think Ziva ever calls me anything but McGee. TJ might be the way to go here."

"Works for me. Less confusing too."

The couple sat on the bed and watched their son play with his new toy. He swung it around and then tried to put it in his mouth. He occasionally looked up at his mom or dad before returning his attention to the hippo.

"So you're a Marine huh?" said Abby out of nowhere.

"Yup. Well, a retired Marine," said McGee remembering Abby's reaction earlier at Gibbs' house.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Uh…"

"Sorry. I know you can't tell me."

"Yeah, you might be a sleeper agent sent to seduce me and learn my secrets."

"How do you know that I'm not?" she said coyly.

"Well, if you were the sex would have been better."

Abby punched him in the arm.

"Ow," said McGee while grinning.

"He leaned over to kiss Abby, but just then TJ dropped his toy and began to cry. Abby started to sooth him and checked his diaper.

"Look at this! My own son is cock blocking me."

"Can't put the moves on with a baby in the room McGee? All the other guys didn't have a problem," she teased him.

"How many guys we talking?"

"Before or after I gave birth?"

"You are truly evil you know that?"

"You act surprised. I used to sleep in a coffin. Should have been your first clue."

"Used to? Tell me you didn't get rid of it."

"It's in storage with a lot of my other stuff. Not much room for it here."

"You know, I have a lot of back pay coming to me. Maybe we should get a bigger place, at least two bedrooms. Maybe look at houses."

"Look at you getting all domestic."

"Big surprise. You know I've always wanted a big house, kids and a…"

"Don't say it McGee."

"Say what?"

"The W-word."

"Abby we have a kid. I think he should have a mom and a dad living together under the same roof."

"So? We have that now." She looked down at TJ then looked back up at him. "Tim, I'm not saying no, I'm saying not yet."

McGee said nothing for a moment.

"Okay, I guess I can live with that as long as it's at least a possibility. You heard it kid. Mommy said it's a definite maybe."

He leaned over for a second attempt at a kiss. This time TJ kept quiet as his parents enjoyed a long, slow romantic kiss. McGee had kissed Abby before as a friend and as a sexual partner. This time it was different. Far beyond friendship, lust and the stirrings he felt when they first dated. This was love. This was family.

He moved to a hug that encompassed the three of them and this time he smiled, his doubts forgotten, at least for now.

**FOOF!**


	5. Chapter 5 Wounds

**Chapter 5 - Wounds**

**By dead-body-number-2**

**Author's Note:** Enough with the fluff. How about some angst?

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Over the next several days McGee began to get his life back in order. He sorted through the stacks of mail and tons of email that had accumulated during his absence. He sorted through his old clothes to find things that would fit his new physique. Abby insisted on picking out new outfits for him. He now dressed more like Gibbs than an accountant.

He learned how to care for his infant son. How to bathe and feed him, dress him. He learned what TJ liked and didn't like. What calmed him and what made him laugh.

One morning he drove Abby and TJ to work. Fortunately a few years ago he had traded in his two seater Boxter for a four seater 911 which had just enough room in the back for TJ's car seat.

He still hadn't made a decision about returning to NCIS, but wanted to stop in and say hello to Dr. Mallard who he had not been able to see on the day he came home.

McGee entered autopsy and saw Dr. Mallard's assistant, Jimmy Palmer, sitting at the desk.

"Hey Jimmy, is Ducky around?"

Without looking up Jimmy said, "I believe he's in his office." He then looked up, recognized McGee and as a broad smile appeared on his face said,"Special Agent McGee! I heard you were back."

"It's just McGee now Jimmy."

"Oh, yeah, right," said Jimmy as he rose to shake McGee's hand.

"Timothy! I thought I heard a familiar voice," said Dr. Mallard as he emerged from his office. "Abby told me you were back."

"Yeah. Couple nights ago. Sorry I didn't come by earlier. Been kind of busy."

"Understandable considering."

"I'm still having trouble believing it myself. Oh, I have something for you and Jimmy."

McGee pulled two cigars from his pocket and hand one to each man.

Dr. Mallard examined the cigar's label. "Ah these are excellent! Good choice."

"They were a present from the Director. I haven't got a clue what a good cigar is."

Jimmy looked at his cigar disappointingly.

"Problem Mr. Palmer?"

"No! Well, it's just that Abby said you got her a ..."

McGee smiled as he pulled a chocolate cigar from his pocket and handed it to Jimmy."

"Thanks!"

"By the way, how is young Timothy?"

"He's great! He's amazing. I just wish I hadn't missed it all. I didn't just miss it, I didn't even know I was missing it. I almost ..." McGee's face fell.

"Mr. Palmer, can you give us a moment."

"Sure thing Doctor." He put his hand on McGee's shoulder. "It's good to have you back," Jimmy said as he left the two alone.

"Here, sit and tell me about it."

McGee sat in the chair next to the desk as Dr. Mallard took the one in front of it.

"Ducky … I was shot in the back about seven month ago. They said I nearly bled out. They said I was lucky that the bullet missed my lung and my spine and any major blood vessels."

"Good Lord! Are you in pain right now?"

"No, well sometimes, but it's okay."

"Mind if I have a look?"

McGee waited a moment then rose and took off his jacket and pulled his shirt off. Dr. Mallard examined his scar and noted the other scars on McGee's muscular torso.

"Seems to have healed quite nicely and I must say that you done a remarkable job with your physical conditioning."

"Can't have a flabby Marine," said McGee as he got dressed.

"Yes, they told me about your commission."

"The thing is, I haven't told Abby about being shot yet. I just know she's going to freak out like she did when she found out about me being in the Corp."

"Well, of course she is," said Dr. Mallard with a slight laugh. "But that will pass and she'll just be happy that you aren't actually dead."

"I guess," McGee sighed.

"The girl loves you. Now more than ever."

"I know and I love her but …"

"You want to protect her, which is an admirable quality, but you need to be honest with her. She's stronger than you think."

"Your right Ducky. I just have to figure out how."

Changing the subject Dr. Mallard said, "How are you sleeping? You seem a bit weary."

"Not well. Between the baby waking us up every two hours and me not used to sleeping in a regular bed with somebody beside me and …" McGee trailed off.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah."

"Have you had counseling?"

"Yes, for a while. It seemed to help, but now that I'm back home I hoped I wouldn't need it anymore, but they have me scheduled for my first session this afternoon."

"I can't see any harm in going. Although I'm not a clinical professional my door is always open if you want to talk."

"Thanks Ducky."

Dr. Mallard watched McGee leave Autopsy and head for the elevator with a mixture of pride and concern. He'd watched McGee grow from a green case agent at Norfolk to a seasoned field agent on Gibbs' team and now a soldier and a father. The events of the past year had obviously taken their toll on the lad. He hoped that the mental scars would heel as quickly as the physical ones.

* * *

McGee was sitting in the therapist's waiting room reading an old National Geographic magazine when he heard the exit door to the inner office open and close indicating that the previous patient had left. A moment later the entrance door open and the therapist emerged and spoke to him.

"Tim, I'm ready for you."

McGee looked up and could not have been more shocked to see who it was.

"Dr. Cranston? I … I had no idea you'd be one seeing me."

"Will that be a problem? And please call me Rachel."

Dr. Rachel Cranston was McGee's late partner, Special Agent Kate Todd's sister. He had meet her a few years ago when she had wanted to meet the people her sister worked with under the guise of evaluating Gibbs' team's phycological makeup.

"No. I don't think it will be uh … Rachel. How did you get assigned to me? It can't be a coincidence."

"It's not. Agent Gibbs ask me to look after you. Shall we get started?"

"Sure."

McGee and Dr. Cranston moved into the office. She closed the door and sat in an overstuffed chair as McGee settled into the couch.

"So you've been away for a while. How has it been being home?"

"I …," was as far as he got before the tears began to flow.

After an hour McGee left Dr. Cranston's office feeling drained yet relieved. He hadn't said much between the crying jags, but took comfort that he hadn't broken down in front of a complete stranger. She had assured him that this was a good start. That many patients take a long time get to the point were they can let go and just grieve for what had happened to them.

He sat in his car for twenty minutes until he felt it was safe for him to drive. He started the car and took the long way back to NCIS to pick up his family.

* * *

Abby knew something was wrong when she saw his reddened eyes. He swore he was okay, but when he said she could drive his beloved Porsche home she knew he was hiding something.

They drove in silence on the way to their apartment. Abby put TJ down for a nap and then joined McGee in the main room.

"Abby, we need to talk."

"Oh, that's never a good thing to hear."

"No, I think it be okay. Abby I need to be honest with you. I have three things I need to tell you that might get you upset, but I think it's important that you know."

"Okay ... Honest is good. After all, that is Abby's rule number one 'Never lie to Abby.' "

"Well, I didn't lie I just didn't tell you, but I'm going to tell you now. Just don't freak out too much."

"I promise I'll try," said Abby getting increasingly worried.

"Okay. I'll start with a little one."

"McGee stood up and turned his back to Abby as he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down exposing his rear end."

"McGee! What the hell are you … Oh my God! Your tat's gone!"

"They lasered it off so that if I were captured or killed it would be harder to identify me."

"Aw, man," Abby touched the skin where McGee's 'Mom' tattoo had been. The laser removed all traces of the tattoo, but the skin was slightly scarred.

"That tat meant a lot to me. I've had other guys get tattoos for me, but they already had a bunch. Yours was special. It was your first and only. Are you going to get it redone?"

"Maybe. Hadn't really thought about it. Maybe I'll get Mom, Abby and TJ."

"That would be great or maybe you could get a dragon or a snake or a giant …"

"Abby." McGee cut her off.

"We'll talk about it later. What's secret number two?"

McGee pulled his pants up and turned around to face her.

"Now you promised. No freaking out. Abby, about 7 months ago … I got shot."

Abby's eyes went wide and her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

McGee held her shoulders. "Abby, I'm OK. It's all healed up and all my insides are still there."

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!"

Abby wrapped him in a rib crushing hug.

"It must have hurt," said Abby as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Not as much as you'd expect. It was like someone punched me really hard and then it burned a lot."

"Where?"

"Left side of my back. Want to see the scar?"

"No. Not now."

Abby loosened the hug and tried to calm herself.

"If those are the first two I'm not sure I want to know the last one."

"Abby." McGee took a deep breath. "I don't think I'm coming back to NCIS."

**FOOF!**


	6. Chapter 6 Gibbs

**Chapter 6 - Gibbs**

**By dead-body-number-2**

**Author's Note: **Struggled with this chapter a bit, mostly because I wasn't sure where I wanted the story to go next and this is sort of a bridge chapter.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Abby walked down the stairs into Gibbs' basement.

"What are you making?"

"A playpen for TJ. He'll be crawling soon."

"Aw," said Abby as she touch the finely carved wood.

"What's on you mind Abs?"

Abby grabbed the bottle of bourbon and took a big swig before realizing what she'd done. She searched desperately for something to spit into before using the bottle still in her hand.

"I'm so sorry. I gotta ween this kid so I can start drinking again."

"Ya coulda spit on the floor Abs," said Gibbs as he took the contaminated bottle and put it in the recycling bin.

"Sorry. I'm buy you another one tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it."

Gibbs went to a cabinet and pulled out a fresh bottle.

"Abby, you okay?"

Gibbs knew something was up. Abby had been distracted all day at work. She snapped at anyone who dared come into her lab and had to redo a few tests she screwed up.

"Tim told me some stuff last night."

"His tat's gone. No big deal, but then he told me … he told me he got shot."

Abby's eyes filled up with tears and Gibbs got up and embraced her.

"I know."

"Did you know that he doesn't want to come back to NCIS?"

"Yeah."

"And you're okay with that?"

"It's his choice."

"I want to be supportive. He's been through so much."

"You both have."

"I guess I just want things to be back the way they were. You left and came back and Ziva left and came back."

"Abby, things can never be the exactly the same. He's changed, you've changed. You're going to have to learn to accept it."

"You're right. You're always right. Well, except when rule fifty-one is in effect."

They heard a door open and soon saw McGee. holding TJ. as he came down the stairs into the basement.

"Hey Abby, I didn't know you were here," said McGee as reached the bottom of the staircase.

"I was expecting to see another boat. What's this?"

"He's making TJ a playpen."

Abby crossed over to McGee and gave him a kiss.

"You feeling better now?"

Abby had been upset and a little angry after McGee had told here about his injury and his decision to not resume his position on Gibbs' team. She had been short with him last night and in the morning.

"Yeah. I'll miss having you at work, but after work I get to have you all to myself." She smiled.

McGee was relieved that Abby had finally accepted his choice and smiled back.

He turned to Gibbs and said, "I suppose I have you to thank?"

"Just pointed out the obvious."

McGee's smile disappeared and he started sniffing the air.

"Aw man, again? What is with this kid? I just changed him!"

Abby took TJ from McGee.

"This one's mine. Where's the diaper bag?"

"Here, let me," said Gibbs. "I have some diapers and wipes upstairs."

He took TJ and left Abby and McGee in the basement.

"So what did Gibbs say to you?"

"He just said that things change. You've change. I've changed. I've just got to learn to live with it."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

McGee paused a moment.

"Abby, we're going to be fine. I mean, I was in shock when I first got back and found my best friend had just had my baby. But now it's started to sink in how great this is. I'm scared, but I'm happy."

Abby hugged him tight and said, "I'm scared and happy too. Listen I'm going to grab TJ and head home and start dinner."

"I'll be there soon. I just needed to talk to Gibbs."

Abby kissed him and ran up the stairs.

After a while Gibbs returned and continued working of the playpen.

"Spit it out McGee."

"Boss, I know you said you were okay with this, but I think I owe you an explanation. When Director Vance told me that my name had come up as a candidate for this mission I was flattered, but when they said I'd been gone six months, at first I was like 'No way', but then I thought 'What's keeping me here?' I din't have a wife and kids, not even a girlfriend. I haven't written anything in months. As for my career I know my thing is computers and stuff, but I've always wanted to do field work. That's why I turned down that promotion to head up a cybercrimes unit. I just wanted a chance to …"

"Prove yourself," Gibbs finished.

"Yeah."

"Tim, do you remember the first case we worked on?"

"Sure. It was when those ecoterrorists tried to take out a submarine with toxic gas."

"You probably saved that whole crew including me and Kate."

Both men felt a twinge of pain as they recalled their fallen comrade.

"Just doing my job."

"Ya, but you were the one that recognized the Sarin."

"Abby would have found it."

"But maybe too late. It was that day that I realized I needed someone like Abby, but in the field."

"Minus the pigtails and the tats," McGee joked.

Gibbs smiled.

"You proved yourself that day and have been proving yourself ever since."

It was McGee's turn to smile.

"Thanks Boss!"

McGee's smiled faded. "But now that the mission's over I don't I want to go back to that life and now with JT and Abby …"

"Already told you it's okay Tim."

"Anyway, I gotta go. Abby's making dinner."

"Call her and cancel."

McGee looked puzzled.

"Take your wife out on a date McGee. Hell I'll even babysit."

McGee looked even more puzzled. "Uh, Boss she's not my wife. I mean I'd like her to be, but ..."

"I've been married four times. Trust me. She's your wife."

**FOOF!**


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner and a Movie

**Chapter 7 - Dinner and a Movie**

**By dead-body-number-2**

**Author's Note:** Didn't intend on doing so much fluff, but couldn't help myself.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

After they dropped the baby off with Gibbs, McGee ask Abby what she wanted to do.

"I know this great place for barbecue and we can catch a movie later," she said with mischievous smile.

"Okay," replied McGee not sure how to interpret her expression. This was Abby after all and when they were dating, she liked to drag him to all kinds of crazy places he'd have never gone to otherwise.

At the restaurant Abby ordered a big plate of ribs for them to share.

"God I love this place. It's just like back home," Abby said as she began to eat. "I got cravings when I was pregnant and it took me weeks to figure out what the baby wanted."

"The baby?" McGee said skeptically.

"Oh yeah. The little munchkin really likes a little southern comfort food. He's going to be really happy later on."

"Why? We're not going to feed him any of this are we?"

"No, but he'll be able to taste it in my milk."

"Really?"

"If you're nice maybe I'll let you try some." Her mischievous grin returned.

McGee didn't know where to be horrified or excited at the prospect.

They talked for a while and Abby made McGee sample some dishes including a few that he thought wouldn't look out of place in an entomologist's office. After they finished their meal they had the leftovers boxed up for Gibbs and went to the car.

"Stop by the apartment. I really need to get something," said Abby.

McGee did as she asked and they were soon home.

"Come in with me I need your help."

As soon as they entered the apartment Abby pushed McGee up against the door and planted a big kiss on his lips. He could still taste the barbecue sauce.

"Know what I need to get Tim," Abby said as she broke the kiss. "I need to get laid!"

"I think I can help you with that."

Abby pushed McGee's jacket off his shoulders and ripped open his shirt.

In between kisses McGee said," That was a new shirt."

"I'll buy you another one."

They stumbled towards the bedroom pulling and ripping clothes off as they went.

* * *

They lay on the bed exhausted after some of the most intense lovemaking either of them had experienced.

"Guess were going to miss the movie," McGee said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, I've got one I think you'll like."

Abby got out of bed, still naked, and went over to the TV put a DVD into the player.

"That wouldn't be porn would it?"

"Well, there is a lot of screaming and moaning and a naked woman in it."

She came back to bed with the remote, turned the TV on and pressed play.

The video showed what appeared to be a hospital room and McGee began to wonder what sick stuff Abby was into. A woman in hospital scrubs waved at the camera and as the camera continued to pan the room a familiar figure appeared.

"Is that… Ducky!"

"Yep and there's …"

"You! Oh my God this is Timmy's birth video!" said a relieved McGee.

"Tony's holding the camera and now there's … Ziva and Gibbs and now me again."

"_Hi McGee!_" said the on screen Abby.

"Boy Abby, you got so bi … eautififul,"

Abby shot him a dirty look. "Nice save McGee." Her face softened. "I did get fat didn't I"

"No. No, you got pregnant. Bi … hu … ell of a difference."

Abby burst out laughing and McGee smiled.

"Hurt yourself on that one?"

"Little bit."

"I still have some baby weight to lose."

"I think you look great."

"Didn't know you were into chubby girls," said Abby teasing.

"Abby you know I don't care about stuff like that. When we met you didn't let the fact that I was a little chunky stop you. Besides, I like this curvy look you got going especially your ..." McGee waved a hand toward her.

"Tits, Tim? Boobs, bazongas. I'll bet Tony knows a thousand words. They are pretty cool huh?"

"Yes they are." He leaned over and kissed her right breast.

"Too bad they go away after I stop nursing."

"When will that be?"

"About six months I think."

"I will try not to take them for granted."

Abby and McGee kissed.

"Look! They're taking me into the delivery room. It's getting good now. Oop, there's Ziva kicking out Tony!"

"Oh, there's more," She ran over to the closet and came back with a photo album. "It's my pregnancy book. It's like the prequel to Timmy's baby book."

McGee leafed through the book while they watched the video. After a while Abby grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom to get ready to go pick up TJ at Gibbs' house. When she came out she found McGee fast asleep. She wrote a note for him in case he woke up before she returned and kissed him gently on the forehead. She smiled at the peaceful look on his face, one she hadn't seen since he'd been back, and walked out the door.

**FOOF!**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would apologize for the lack of graphic sex, but I only rated this thing T and it's not like there is a shortage of smut in fan fiction you perverts! Besides it didn't feel right for this story. Maybe that is something I will tackle in the future in some kind of 12-way/slash/dark/AU/NCIS-Rachel Ray crossover.


	8. Chapter 8 Scars

**Tim 2.0**

**Chapter 8 - Scars**

**By dead-body-number-2**

**Author's Note: **Had to take a break from writing to deal with an unexpected medical thing. That and I had the urge to write another one shot story that I hope to post in a few days.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

McGee woke up the next morning feeling better than he had in a long time. He reached for Abby, but she wasn't there, instead he found a note laying on the pillow.

_"Hey sleepy! You nodded off watching Timmy's birth video and I didn't want to wake you. You were still asleep when we got back from Gibbs' house."_

McGee felt a twinge of guilt that she had gone out alone late at night.

_"You, unlike your son, slept through the night. I know you haven't been sleeping well so I didn't want to wake you. Hope you didn't have any of those nightmares you won't talk about."_

Another twinge of guilt hit him. He didn't want her to know, but he hated withholding it from her too.

_"So anyway, I let you sleep and went to work. Have a good day and thanks for last night! Love Abby and TJ."_

McGee smiled, letting the guilt go for a while. He was happy. He'd gone from geek loner to bad ass Marine to family man. The fact that birth control wasn't 100% effective had given him a gift. It had given him something that, until now, had eluded him, a family. "_Oh shit!_" he thought. "_Was Abby using anything last night?_" He seemed to remember reading that nursing mothers didn't ovulate. "Too late now," he said as he got out of bed to get dressed. He had an appointment with Dr. Cranston this morning and he had a lot to talk about.

* * *

"You seem to be in a good mood today Tim," said Dr. Cranston as the session began.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Had a good night last night. Slept like a baby."

"Waking up crying and screaming every two hours?" Dr. Cranston joked.

McGee laughed. "I'll have to tell that one to Abby."

"I talked to Gibbs yesterday. Told him I wasn't coming back to NCIS."

"How did he react?"

"Like Gibbs. He just accepted it. He helped Abby to accept it. Then he did a very un-Gibbslike thing. He told me to take her out on a date. Actually he said, 'Take your wife out on a date.' He even babysat for us."

"Wow."

"I don't know if you know this, but Abby lived with him for a while after the baby was born. 'cause I couldn't be there." McGee's eyes welled up with tears.

"I know that you know it's not your fault, but that doesn't change the fact that you feel guilty." She waited for him to regain his composure. "And you also feel guilty for the people you lost during the mission, one of whom was a woman. Are you associating the two?"

"I couldn't protect either one could I."

"Your teammate was a soldier, a Marine, she knew she might die and so did you."

"I guess it's instinct. Men want to protect women. Not very PC these days is it."

"Did you become a NCIS agent to protect people?"

"Yes, I did. My family is Navy. Granddad was an Admiral. I wanted to serve my country, but I get seasick if I even look a boat. NCIS seemed to be the next best thing." Tim laughed, "Tony always says he joined for the girls and the guns."

"Why did you decide to not come back?"

"I could lie and say it was because of Abby and the baby, but I already had doubts about returning before that. I said before that I wanted to serve, but it's more than that. My whole life I've been a geek, a nerd, a hacker, but I wanted more. I wanted to show people I wasn't just the wimpy little kid. That I could fight and be brave and stand up to the bullies who hurt people and worse."

"And you have."

"I know, but now what's next? I've got nothing left to prove and this last year has torn me apart physically and mentally. Do really want to go back to that? In my time at NCIS I've been beaten up, shot at, almost blown up, been exposed to bio-weapons and radiations. If I was a cat I'd have used up about seven or eight lives by now."

"I think you're dealing with this better than you think you are Tim."

"I guess."

McGee paused a moment before continuing. "I haven't told Abby I've been coming here."

"Why do you think that is?"

McGee started laughing. "I'm sorry, I just thought about an old computer program called ELIZA that was used to simulate a therapist. You typed stuff in an it would look for key words and phrases and respond accordingly and when it couldn't come up with something it would say stuff like 'Tell me more' and 'Why do you think that is?' Some people got quite addicted to it. Treated it like a real therapist."

Dr. Cranston smiled. She was please that McGee had gotten so comfortable with her so fast."

"Tell me more," she said.

McGee laughed again, but then grew serious again," I think it's because I'm still trying to protect her. She scares me sometimes. It freaks me out that she isn't freaked out more. She's a pretty energetic person most of the time, but when somebody is hurt she really starts bouncing off the walls."

"I've met her remember. Tim would you like to bring her in next time?"

"Yeah. I think so. You better stock up on tissues though."

* * *

After his session ended McGee headed over to NCIS to see if Abby wanted to have lunch. He saw Gibbs, Tony and Ziva in the bullpen getting ready to leave.

"Hey guys! Got a case?"

"No were going over to the range to practice," said Ziva

"Okay I'm going to see if Abby's free for lunch."

"She's got court today. O'Brien too."

"Oh," McGee looked disappointed.

"Boss, can McGee tag along?" asked Tony.

McGee perked up and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs hesitate for a moment, but sensing that McGee wanted to spend time with his old friends nodded his head toward the elevator.

"You look happy today McGee," said Ziva as they rode to the shooting range, Gibbs driving, Tony up front and McGee and Ziva in back.

"I had a good night last night. Took Abby out for dinner and then we went home and we … we … uh … we watched TJ's birth video and looked at Abby's pregnancy book."

Tony's smirk at McGee's hesitation earned him a head slap from Gibbs.

"Hey Boss, I didn't get a chance to thank you for baby sitting TJ."

"Anytime Tim."

Tony thought about making a joke, but his head was already getting very sore today.

"I really owe all you guys for taking care of Abby and TJ for me. I means a lot."

"We are family McGee it is what we do," said Ziva.

"I promise I'll return the favor when you and Tony start having kids."

Tony snorted and Ziva stared at McGee.

"I didn't mean together ... although Abby is convinced it's only a matter of time till you two … uh … you know."

"Just promise me you'll wait till I'm dead," said Gibbs with a smile.

* * *

McGee, Ziva and Tony went to the firing line while Gibbs took a call on his cell.

"Bet you're a bit rusty with a Sig there McPodigal," Tony teased.

"How much?"

"Loser buys dinner."

"Okay Tony. Can I warm up first?"

"Sure."

Tony handed McGee his weapon and stepped back.

McGee moved up to the firing line and in one smooth motion raised the gun and began rapidly firing at the targets. "BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM!" He wasn't even pausing to aim at each one as he swept the gun from left to right, pulling the trigger as each target appeared in the sights. He lowered the pistol to his side. Each target had been hit nearly dead center. He turned to Tony and smiled slightly.

"Holt shit!" Dinozzo yelled.

"I'm impressed McGee," Ziva said and meant it. "You'll have to show me that technique."

McGee heard a noise behind him. He snapped the gun up as he whirled around until he held it pointed at the perceived threat. Gibb's moved back slightly and raised his hands slowly as McGee's intense eyes locked onto his. McGee held the weapon pointed a foot from Gibbs' face until Gibbs ordered, "At ease, Marine."

McGee slowly put down the gun without taking his eyes off Gibbs. He dropped the weapon on the ground and started walking toward the parking lot.

Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva, then followed McGee. When Gibbs caught up with him he was standing by the Charger, his hands resting on the roof, his head hanging down. Gibbs could see that McGee's whole body was shaking slightly.

"Could have killed you Boss," said McGee without looking up.

"You didn't."

After a few moments McGee said, "Tell me this ends."

"It doesn't, but it fades. You learn to control it."

"I have a kid, I have a girlfriend, what if..." He couldn't finish.

"You think I'd let you anywhere near them if I thought you might hurt them?"

"No."

Gibbs noticed Tony and Ziva watching them from the entrance to the firing range.

"DiNozzo, David! Stay here and practice. I'm going to take McGee back to NCIS."

Gibbs and McGee got into the car and left.

After a few minutes on the road Gibbs said, "This was my fault."

"Boss?"

"I shouldn't have let you come along and I shouldn't have come up behind you like that."

"I just wanted to be around you guys for a while."

"I know."

"Did it, did it happen to you?"

"Happens to a lot of soldiers. You spend enough time waiting for that next threat, listening for any sound, any movement hoping you'll be able to react in time to save yourself and your buddies."

"But how is that different from when I was an agent?"

"'Cause here you get to relax, you get to go home, you get to switch it off for a while."

"I guess that makes sense," McGee sighed and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he opened his eyes and looked out the window. "Uh Boss this isn't the way back to NCIS."

"Thought you might like to stop in my basement for a drink first."

"Thanks Boss, but I think I'll be okay. Besides Abby says if she can't drink neither can I."

Gibbs smiled

"And I hate to tell you, but this Marine hates bourbon."

**FOOF!**


	9. Chapter 9 Semper Fi

**Tim 2.0  
****Chapter 9 Semper Fi**

**By dead-body-number-2**

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank **Ensign Cole** for the idea for this chapter. Don't like it. Blame him/her.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

When they arrived at Gibbs' house McGee went inside. Gibbs stayed in the car to make a phone call. McGee took off his jacket and crashed on the couch. He was exhausted now that the adrenaline had worn off and was soon asleep. When he woke awhile later he looked around the room for Gibbs, but saw a man with a familiar face watching him from the chair.

"Corporal Werth!" McGee said with a smile as he sat up.

"Just Damon please McGee."

"How long you been here? Where's Gibbs?"

"About forty-five minutes. Gibbs had to go back to work."

"Guess he called you about me."

"Yeah. Says you just got back from a tour. Having some trouble adjusting. Thought you could use someone who's been there. Congratulations by the way."

"On what? Oh, the baby, right." McGee took his phone from his pocket and pulled up some pictures of TJ and handed the phone to Damon.

"Cute kid. Bet Abby is really happy."

"You have no idea. She's like supermom now."

"I knew she was pregnant, but I haven't seen her since your kid was born."

"How did you know she was pregnant?"

"I moved here about 10 months ago. Ziva and I dated for a while."

"Wow! Did not know that. I really haven't had a chance to catch up with what's been happening while I was gone. Top secret mission and all. No outside contact."

"Must have been tough decision to make. Leaving all you friends and family."

"It was, but it's not like there was anything here for me. Part of the reason I took the mission. No widows or orphans to leave behind or so I thought."

"Dude. You know how depressing that sounds?"

"Tell me about it. But that's all changed now. I have TJ and Abby."

"TJ?"

"Tim Junior. Abby named him after me and Tony gave him the nickname."

Damon handed McGee's phone back.

"So, what happened today?"

"You sound like my therapist."

"No, I'm just a Marine who's been through it."

"Yeah, don't remind me." McGee rubbed the shoulder that Damon had dislocated years ago in a steroid induced rage.

"Sorry."

"Never apologize it's …"

"A sign of weakness. I know. I've been hanging around Gibbs a lot. Or I was, until Ziva and I broke up."

"That's too bad, what happened?"

"Too many jobs took me out of town for too long."

"Oooo." McGee sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"I'm not a shrink, but I think Ziva has abandonment issues. She's lost so many people in her life."

"I think I love her, but I don't know if I could just give up the job, the life like you are."

"I don't really want to, but I need to especially for Abby and TJ's sake."

"What does Abby think?"

"She expected me to come back NCIS and was kind of bummed when I told her I wasn't, but she seems to have accepted it." McGee looked at Damon with a concerned expression. "Have you told Ziva you love her?"

"Uh, no."

"You should. Don't just give up. Look at how Abby and I got back together after all these years."

"So you're suggesting I knock Ziva up and leave for a year?" Damon smiled.

"Hey, you go with what works." McGee smiled back.

"Tell me what happened today."

"Oh nothing, I almost shot Gibbs in the head is all." McGee sighed and slumped back into the couch. "I went to NCIS around noon to see Abby, but she had court. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva where headed to the range to practice and Tony wanted me to come along. Seemed like a good chance to catch up. Of course once we got there Tony teased me about being out of practice so I thought I'd show off a little. He lent me his gun, I nailed the targets, but then I heard this noise behind me and I was all amped up from firing a gun again and I spun around and nearly blew Gibbs' head off. The worst part was that I couldn't put the gun down until Gibbs ordered me to. Then I dropped it and walked away."

By now tears were steaming freely down McGee's face.

"I thought when I came home I could just shut it off. Go back to normal. Go back to NCIS. But I can't. Just too many triggers being a cop. No pun intended."

Damon went into the kitchen and grabbed a roll of paper towels and threw them to McGee. He would have sat next to him on the couch, but he knew McGee need space right now. McGee dried his eyes and drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was surprised that he didn't feel ashamed to cry in front of someone who he didn't know that well. He thought maybe it was because the other man knew what he was feeling as only another combat veteran could. Gibbs understood too, but Gibbs almost never shared his feelings at least not the softer ones. It must have been why he called Damon.

"What are you going to do now? I mean for work."

"I might start writing again. I think I'm done with Deep Six. Maybe I'll write some kids books." McGee chuckled."

"Deep Six? What's that?"

"Some crime novels I wrote a while back. I think there's a copy of one on the shelf beside you."

"Seriously?" Damon turn and took down the book and began to leaf through it. "L.J. Tibbs. You're kidding?" he said as he looked up at McGee.

"Nope. I based most of my characters on real people. Tony is Tommy, Ziva is Lisa and so on. God were they pissed when they found out, except Abby, AKA Amy and Gibbs."

"Am I in here?"

"Uh. No. Would you want to be?"

"I guess not considering how things turned out." Damon closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

McGee asked, "So what do you do now?

"I do freelance security work. I'm a bodyguard mostly, but I think a lot people hire me just for show. Sometimes I work as a bouncer too. You look like you can handle yourself. I can't get over the change since we last saw each other."

McGee glance down at his biceps. "You should have seen Abby's reaction. Apparently I'm 'cut', but I don't know if that is going to last. I haven't done any PT since I've been back."

"I know a good gym. Hey, maybe you could come and work for me. I could use a partner."

"I'm flattered, really I am, but I think I need some peace in my life right now."

"I used to think that, but man did I get bored."

"I hear ya. People always wonder why a geek like me became a federal agent. I could be making a lot more money in some nice safe office job not getting shot at, blown up, beat up every week, but I like the excitement and it makes me feel good to put bad guys away and make the world a little safer. Look who I'm telling."

"Yep. Wish I could have done it without the juice though. I'd still be in the Corp."

"Hey, I became a Marine maybe you can become an NCIS agent?"

"You think they'd take me considering what happened?"

"Don't know. All they can do is say no."

McGee and Damon continued to talk for the next several hours and quickly became friends. Gibbs arrived around dinner time with some Chinese take out and beer remembering to bring root beer for McGee. The three former Marines sat around the kitchen table and told war stories, stories about boot camp, training and their instructors, though McGee had to be careful not to talk about his mission and especially the about the day he nearly died.

McGee felt pretty good. He felt safe and accepted. Things he hadn't felt in a long time except with Abby.

McGee raise his bottle and said, "To the Corp!"

The other two men clinked their bottles to his and repeated, "To the Corps!" and drained their bottles.

"McGee, I think that's the first time in history a Marine has ever toasted the corp with root beer." Damon said.

"Could have been worse. I usually drink white wine."

They all laughed. Gibbs' cell rang and he answered, "Gibbs ... What!"

McGee and Damon looked at each other then back at Gibbs.

"Where did they take her? … I'm on my way."

"Boss?" said McGee as he stood up.

"Agent O'Brien was shot. Tony and Ziva are missing."

**FOOF!**

* * *

**Author's Note: **OK enough with the angst. Shifting gears here and going for some action.


	10. Chapter 10 MIA

**Tim 2.0**

**Chapter 10 MIA  
****By dead-body-number-2**

**Author's Note:** OK so I started to write this chapter, but then stopped and threw most of it away and started over. Well, I didn't throw it away, but saved it to another file and it may show up later.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Gibbs rushed out the door with McGee and Damon on his heels.

"Wait, Boss, where are you going?"

"To GW University Hospital McGee."

"She's not dead?"

"No. She was shot in the back. They don't know how bad."

Gibbs ran around to the driver's side of his Challenger. McGee and Damon headed for the passenger door.

Gibbs stopped and said, "Where the hell do you two think you're going?"

"Uh, with you to the hospital," said McGee with a confused look.

"Are either of you federal agents?"

McGee felt stung by the words. "Uh, no, not anymore. Boss, they're still our friends."

Gibbs turned away and looked back. "Go back to NCIS, but you do not do anything without me. Understood!"

"Yes, sir!" both men replied.

Gibbs got in his car and sped off.

Damon said, "Come on. We'll take my car." He ran over to his Shelby GT-500 with McGee close behind.

"Sweet ride," said McGee as he buckled his seat belt. "Being a body guard must pay well."

"Almost as much as a crime writer." He grinned.

* * *

On the way to NCIS McGee wondered what had happened to his former teammates. All that Gibbs said was that Agent O'Brien had been shot. Apparently Tony and Ziva had been taken hostage. Unless they had been killed and their bodies hadn't been found yet. He needed to know more, but didn't want to call Gibbs who probably wouldn't tell him anyway.

"I'm calling Abby. She's got to be freaking out by now."

"Maybe she doesn't know yet. Seems like it just happened."

"Either way I'm calling her," said McGee as he pulled out his phone and placed a call.

"_Hey Timmy!_" answered Abby cheerfully.

"Hi Abs." McGee looked at Damon and shook his head. "Uh remember when I told you I was going to be honest with you from now on?"

"_Yeah,_" said Abby suspiciously.

"Well, I was at Gibbs' house this afternoon with Damon Werth."

"_I haven't seen him in a while. How's he doing?_"

"Abs … Gibbs got a call. Something's happened. Agent O'Brien's been shot."

"_Oh my God! Lizzy no! … Is she …_"

"No! She's alive. She's on her way to the hospital. We don't know how bad. Gibbs went to see her. Damon and I are on our way to NCIS."

"_What happened? Where are Tony and Ziva?_"

"Abby," McGee sighed, "they're missing."

"_What do you mean they're missing? You can't just say that McGee!_"

"I don't know anything more than what I told you. I thought you'd want to know before it starts getting crazy there."

"_You're right. You're right. I … wait. Ducky just came in. Oh God! McGee, I think he knows something. Putting you on speaker._"

There was a click and McGee could hear the lab's background sounds.

"_What?_" Abby said to Ducky.

"_I just received a call. Agent Velasquez and her team found two bodies and Mr. Palmer and I are … _"

Abby yelled, "_Nooo!_"

McGee's heart sank.

Ducky said, "_What's wrong Abigail?_" He moved to put his arm around Abby to comfort her. Abby wrapped him in a hug and buried her head in his shoulder and started to sob.

"Ducky, it's McGee. Is it them?"

"_Them who?_"

"Tony and Ziva."

"_Oh dear Lord no! Tony and Ziva are still missing. We don't know who the bodies are. Presumably some of the bastards who attacked them. Looks like there was a firefight._"

Abby looked up from Ducky shoulder suddenly relieved that her friends might still be alive.

"Abby, sorry that was my fault. I was with Gibbs when he got the call and I have almost no information here about what happened."

"_You're not with him now?_"

"No Ducky, I'm with Damon Werth. I don't know what we can do to help, but we can't just sit around and do nothing. Listen Abby, you gonna be okay till I get there?"

"_No, I mean yeah, or I will be when I know they're safe. I love you Timmy._"

"_I love you too. I'll be there soon. It's going to be okay._"

McGee hung up and said, more to himself than anyone, "I hope."

* * *

They soon arrived at the NCIS building and McGee rushed down to Abby's lab while Damon was held up getting a visitor's pass.

Abby was alone in her lab pacing and tapping her fingertips together nervously. Dr. Mallard and Palmer had gone to the warehouse to retrieve the bodys.

McGee ran into the lab and ask, "Did you hear anything?"

"I'm so glad you're here." She wrapped McGee in a hug. "No, I haven't heard a thing. I hate it when Gibbs keeps things from me."

"He's only trying to protect you."

"I know, but I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

McGee broke the hug and put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Abby, you freak out every time things like this happen!"

"That's how I handle it McGee," she said tilting her head with an annoyed look on her face.

McGee put his arms around her and gave her a gentle hug.

"You know Abby I think I'm beginning to see how you feel. I'm not an agent anymore and I feel so helpless. I wish there was something I could do."

"You're doing it Timmy. Keeping me calm so I can do my job when they bring me some evidence."

As if on cue Special Agent Velasquez came in with box of evidence followed by Damon.

"My team is collecting more, but I though this stuff might be useful now."

In the box were two cell phones and a laptop that had been recovered from the bodies and a car found at the scene of the ambush. Abby grabbed one of the phones and started to hand the other to McGee.

"Abby I can't."

"Just do it Tim. No one is going to know." She stared at Agent Velasquez and then Damon.

"I'm not even here," said Velasquez, as she walked out of the lab.

Damon looked at McGee and said, "No one's gonna hear it from me."

McGee grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on before taking the phone from Abby.

"You!" She pointed at Damon. "Glove up and unpack that box. Lay everything out on the table until we can get to it."

"Yes ma'am!" Damon leaned close to McGee and whispered, "She scares me sometimes."

"You have no idea, but that's part of the reason that I love her," McGee replied with a smile.

"No talking in the ranks!" Abby ordered as she searched through the phone's history and contacts.

After a few minutes and finding nothing helpful on the cell phones Abby grabbed the other phone from McGee and said, "I'll download these. You clone the hard drive on the laptop."

"On it!" replied McGee resisting the urge to add 'Boss'.

An hour later and they still had nothing when Abby's computer beeped.

"Gibbs is back."

"Abby you didn't," said McGee with an exasperated look.

"No McGee I did _not_ set up a bot to track Gibbs' cell phone." She winked and smiled.

McGee and Damon quickly stripped off their gloves and stood away from the table covered with evidence. A minute later Gibbs strode into Abby's lab.

"Hey Gibbs," said Abby without even looking. She then turned and looked at him with concern. "Tell me you found them. Tell me Lizzy's going to be okay." She rushed to hug him.

"O'Brien was awake and talking when I saw her before they took her into surgery," said Gibbs as he comforted her. "Haven't found Tony and Ziva yet. We've got every agent and the FBI on this Abs."

"What the hell happened?" ask McGee.

"We were after a ring of sailors who were suspected of stealing and selling Navy weapons. They were chasing down a lead at a warehouse. Must have been spotted and attacked when they entered the building. O'Brien got hit, went down and blacked out. When she came to, Tony and Ziva were gone and their was a dead sailor and another body left there. Ducky's bringing them in."

"Boss, what can we do?" said McGee as he glanced at Damon.

"Help Abby ... like I know you've been doing. Just don't let Vance catch you."

"Oh he won't," said Abby. McGee looked at Abby and she smiled and winked again.

"You have one on me too?" said McGee with an annoyed look.

"Don't need one. I always know when you're around." She grinned.

"What have you got for me Abs?"

"Not much," Abby sighed. "They used burn phones. The laptop's drive is encrypted. McGee's … I mean I'm working on it."

Gibbs looked at McGee. "Well, Abby, call me when _you_ find something. I'm going to brief the director."

Gibbs left the lab and McGee rushed back to the computer to continue working to crack the laptop's encryption code.

"I wish I had …" He suddenly stopped and stared at the screen. "Abby, Damon I need you to get out of here. Go some place where people can see you."

"What!" said Abby and Damon together.

McGee turned and looked at Abby. "I need to do something and you two can't be here when I do it."

"I know that look. You're going hacking!" Abby looked concerned. "You're afraid of what will happen if you get caught."

"Abby you have to trust me. I won't get caught. Please just go. Damon get her out of here."

"Abby let's go."

Abby suddenly kissed McGee. "Find them."

"I will."

Damon took Abby's arm and pulled her toward the door as she looked back at McGee. When he was finally alone McGee turned back to the computer said to himself, "Okay McGee, let's see if you are as good as they say you are."

**FOOF!**


	11. Chapter 11 Cyberpunk

**Chapter 11 - Cyberpunk**

**By dead-body-number-2**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

McGee's fingers flew over the keyboard. He quickly took command of a botnet in eastern Europe and redirected it to a new task. Instead of sending out spam with offers for generic V1agra and get-rich-quick schemes he would use it to hack into the Pentagon. He needed to access a very special program he had written to track terrorists for operation Mayfly. He could recreate it of course, but that would take time. Time that his friends might not have.

McGee had been an NCIS agent and a Marine, but at his core he was a computer geek and a hacker and like any good hacker he had left a backdoor in the program. He wasn't supposed to. He was ordered not to, but his experience had taught him that his superiors often lost touch with the reality of what those in the field needed to do to get the job done. Only Gibbs seemed to understand that, but even he would frown on what he was doing now.

McGee forced himself to slow down. He didn't want to get caught and have his son grow up without a dad around because he was doing time in Leavenworth. He triple checked his work and paused for a moment before starting the script that would carry out his plan.

"Now we wait," said McGee as he watched the monitor. As each step in the process completed a line of, what would appear to be, gibberish appeared on the screen followed by the word "OK". At this point there was little McGee could do but watch and hope that nothing went wrong, that the script he created would go in, locate the program on the Pentagon's servers, access it's backdoor and use it to find the people who had Tony and Ziva, then fix the logs so it appeared that nothing had happened and finally erase all traces of itself.

After many long minutes there was beep and a page of results appeared on the screen. "Yes!" McGee jumped up and yelled. He quickly wrote down several locations where the program indicated that cell phones and computers used by the bad guys were. He then checked that the script had finished the job of hiding his tracks and erased it.

McGee shut down Abby's computer, unplugged every cable from it and placed it on the work table. Putting on gloves and muttering, "Abby is going to kill me," McGee opened the PC's case and pulled out the hard drive. Using a small Torx tool he removed the screws securing the cover plate and took it off exposing the inside of the drive. He removed the platters and ran a strong Neodymium magnet over them to scramble and hopefully irretrievably erase any incriminating data. He quickly reassembled the drive and put it back in the case. Just to be sure, he grabbed a power supply and some leads and ran 100 volts through a few of the nonvolatile memory chips until a puff of smoke erupted from each one. Satisfied, he closed up Abby's computer, reconnected the cables and tried to boot it up. Seeing nothing but a blank screen and a few flickers on the monitor he left the lab to find Gibbs.

* * *

McGee came off the elevator into the squad room and was relieved to see that Abby and Damon were there with Gibbs and hadn't been lurking near the lab.

"Boss, I need to talk to you in your office." He saw Gibbs look up at him and he added, "Now!"

Once the elevator doors were closed McGee flipped the emergency stop switch and began to speak. "I can't tell you how I found this, but I need you to know that Abby had nothing to do with it."

Gibbs nodded and said, "Okay."

"I have some possible locations of where Tony and Ziva are or at least where the people who took them are." McGee handed Gibbs the list. "These cell phones and laptops have electronic signatures that indicate they've been in communication with the phones and laptop we have down in Abby's lab."

"How reliable is this Tim?"

"I'd stake my life on it."

Gibbs looked at the list.

"Boss we need to move on this. This intel is only a few minutes old and I can't update it. I think going after that first laptop is our best bet."

Gibbs flipped the emergency switch. The elevator doors opened and he strode his desk closely followed by McGee.

"What's up?" said Abby noticing the urgent looks of Gibbs and McGee.

"We got some leads. I'm contacting the other teams to check them out."

"What about the one I showed you? That's only five minutes from here."

"I'll handle that one myself."

"Alone Boss? Let me and Damon back you up!"

"We've been over this. This isn't your responsibility anymore McGee."

McGee was shocked. Gibbs was the bravest man McGee had ever worked with, but going into who-knows-what without backup was crazy. He turned his back to Gibbs and looked at Abby while shaking his head. Gibbs started making phone calls to the other teams updating them on the information he had just received.

McGee suddenly had an idea and started moving toward the staircase.

"Where are you going?" ask Abby as she ran after him.

McGee stopped and grabbed Abby by the arms and said, "I'm going to see the director. Don't let Gibbs leave until I get back."

"Uh, okay. What are you seeing the director?" Abby's eyes went wide as she realized there was only one reason McGee would go to Vance now.

Noticing Abby's expression McGee said, "Abby, are you going to be okay with this?"

"Of course Timmy." Abby smiled. "I'll keep Gibbs here if I have to sit on him. Now go!"

McGee smiled, kissed her and ran up the stairs to the directors office. He dashed past the startled assistant and barged through the door to the inner office.

Director Vance looked up from his desk with an annoyed look and said, "McGee?"

"Director, I need a word with you."

**FOOF!**


	12. Chapter 12 A Very Special Agent

**Tim 2.0 Chapter 12 - A Very Special Agent**

**By dead-body-number-2**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Abby, get out of the way," Gibbs said firmly.

"No!" Abby replied, her arms crossed as she stood in front of the elevator. "Not till Tim gets back."

Gibbs smiled and tried to reach around her and push the elevator call button. Abby slapped his hand away.

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled. He turned as he shook his head and moved towards the stairs. Damon blocked his path.

"I could arrest you for interfering with a federal investigation."

"Go ahead, but then you'll have to read me my rights, take me to booking …"

"Or I could just shoot you."

Damon couldn't tell from Gibbs' expression if he was serious, but said, "Bet the paperwork for that one is a bitch."

Gibbs weighed the chances of taking down the young former Marine without either of them getting hurt when McGee came running down the stairs.

"That won't be necessary."

"McGee I am not taking an unarmed civilian into the field!"

"Not a problem." McGee reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his NCIS ID. "The Director just gave me a temporary reinstatement. He smiled broadly as did Abby and Damon. "Just need a weapon. Damon, can I borrow that canon you carry?"

"Sure, it's in the car."

"Gibbs smiled slightly and walked over to his desk, unlocked it and grabbed a box out of the bottom drawer. "Here ya go. Ziva cleaned, oiled it, and test fired it about once a month."

McGee smiled and took the box and immediately opened it. He pulled out his old Sig, quickly loaded it and grabbed the holster and extra magazines.

"Lets go get the rest of our team," said Gibbs as he headed for the elevator.

"On your six Boss!" McGee quickly kissed Abby, slapped Damon the shoulder, and joined Gibbs.

"What about me?" pled Damon.

Gibbs and McGee said, "Stay!" McGee's tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders to convey an apology.

After the elevator door closed Gibbs said, "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah Boss. Tony and Ziva need me and we don't leave our people behind do we?"

Gibbs smiled and said, "No we don't."

* * *

Gibbs parked a block away from the warehouse that McGee's tracking program had pinpointed as the location of the suspects' laptop. The two agents approached cautiously so as not to be spotted by any lookouts. McGee peeked around the corner of an adjacent build and saw a man next to the back entrance of the building.

McGee whispered, "Looks like there's one guarding the door, but I don't see any cover we can use to get close enough to take him out without alerting who's inside."

Gibbs took a look for himself and said, "I've got an idea." He picked up an empty beer bottle from the ground and placed it inside a paper bag he scrounged from a dumpster. He moved his gun holster behind his back under his jacket and mussed his hair.

McGee understood what his boss was going to do and said, "I've got your back."

"You always did Tim."

Gibbs stumbled out from behind the building with his bottle making enough noise to attract the man's attention. He walked unsteadily towards him and let out a loud belch. McGee had to suppress a laugh.

"Hey you!" Gibbs said slurring his words. "Cuh mere a sesond."

The man came over and started yelling at Gibbs, "Hey ya bum get outta here!"

"'suh free country. What's in there?" said Gibbs as he stumbled past the man who tried to grab him, but Gibbs spun around and slammed his fist into his jaw. He went down and stayed down. McGee ran over and, after pocketing the lookout's weapon, helped Gibbs drag the unconscious thug around the corner. They tied him up and gagged him with some packing tape they found in the dumpster. They ran over the door to the warehouse with their guns drawn.

Gibbs put a hand on the doorknob and nodded to McGee. He opened the door for McGee to rush in then quickly followed. The inside of the warehouse was dark with only the skylights and a few light fixtures to provide illumination. They quickly scanned the large space while they waited for their eyes to adjust. The abandoned warehouse was half full of pallet racks and stacks of empty crates. So many dark places an enemy could hide. There was light and music coming from the front of the warehouse where the offices were. Gibbs signaled McGee to stick to the right wall as they made their way to the front where they'd hoped their teammates would be.

Gibbs heard a noise to his left, but before he could determine what it, was a stack of palette's came crashing down on top of him. He felt a sharp pain in his knee as he went down. His gun was knocked out of his hand and slid across the floor. The man who had pushed the palettes over came out of the darkness and put a gun to of Gibbs' head.

"Freeze! Federal Agents!" McGee yelled as he trained his Sig on the gunman.

"Drop it or I swear I'll kill him!"

"If he dies you die! Now put the gun down and back away!" The intensity in McGee's eyes made it clear he was serious, but the man showed no signs of backing down and McGee couldn't risk a shot that might cause the him to flinch and shoot Gibbs. It was a classic standoff scenario and the reinstated agent knew he was running out of time. He noticed a motion behind the Gibbs and his captor to the left. McGee gave a slight nod and swung his gun far to the right and yelled, "Drop the weapon!"

The gunman was startled and turned to look where McGee was aiming and took his gun off Gibbs for a moment. Damon suddenly emerged from the shadows and tackled him. He quickly put the man in a choke hold and threatened, "Drop the gun or I swear I'll break your neck!" The helpless gunman struggled briefly, but then passed out as Damon applied more pressure to his carotid arteries.

"Find something to tied him up with," ordered McGee as he went to check on Gibbs. "You okay Boss?"

"Yeah, just great McGee," said Gibbs sarcastically. McGee lifted some palettes off him and he tried to stand, but let out a sudden gasp of pain.

"Shoulder again Boss?"

"No. It's my knee this time McGee," said Gibbs with an uncharacteristic display of pain on his face.

"I'm calling an ambulance."

"No! Go find Tony and Ziva. I'll be fine."

"What about this guy?" Damon asked as he handed Gibbs back his Sig and tucked the unconscious man's weapon into his belt.

"I'll watch him. You two go. Now!"

"On it Boss!" both men said as they headed towards the office.

**FOOF!**


	13. Chapter 13 Rescuers

**Chapter 13 Rescuers**

**By dead-body-number-2**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

McGee and Damon moved quickly and quietly, as the Corps had trained them to, towards the source of the music. McGee was relieved to see two men sitting at a table playing cards as they listened to a boom box. The loud music must have prevented them from hearing the scuffle with their comrade. McGee signaled to Damon and both men moved into position. On McGee's cue they rushed the unsuspecting gang members from opposite sides.

McGee reached his man first and applied a tight choke hold as he pulled him out of his chair. The other man let out a yell before Damon's fist slammed into the side of his head knocking him out. McGee's man quickly followed his partner into unconsciousness.

The door to the office opened and a head poked out to see what the yelling was about. Seeing his partners on the ground and two strangers standing over them, he quickly slammed the door shut. McGee yelled, "Shit!" and drew his weapon as did Damon. They sprinted to the door and, finding it locked, McGee kicked the door open and carefully entered the office.

As the pair set foot into the dark hallway McGee remembered how much he hated clearing locations like this both as a Marine and a NCIS agent. Death could literally be behind any door and there were many of them. Fortunately the sounds of a struggle made it easy to find the right office. They positioned themselves on either side of the door and McGee nodded to Damon as he reached out and turned the knob. The door was unlocked and he swung it wide open and yelled, "Federal agent, drop your weapon and lie face down on the floor!"

"Yeah? Why don't you come in and get it cop?"

McGee risked a quick peek around the door frame before pulling his head back. He was horrified by what he saw. Tony was tied to a chair and gagged. Ziva had her hands and feet bound and was being used as a shield, a gun held to her throat. Both agents showed many cuts and bruises from the beatings they had suffered.

McGee felt panic start to rise within him, but pushed it down. He knew he had to maintain control if he was to help his friends. He wasn't going to lose _his_ team again like he had on the Mayfly op. He took a deep breath and then relaxed and looked over to Damon who gave him a reassuring nod.

"Let the girl go!" McGee ordered.

The man laughed. "No, I think I'll keep her. Besides I need a little payback."

"Why's that?"

"Do you have any idea how much trouble these two have been. I mean, does this guy ever shut up? Why do you think he's gagged?"

McGee smiled despite the situation. "Tell me about it. I used to work with the guy."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Then I feel for you friend."

McGee let Damon know the situation using hand signals and mouthing the names of their two friends. Damon nodded that he understood and signaled back to ask what they should do. McGee shrugged his shoulders. He needed to buy some time to come up with something.

"What's your name?" he asked the hostage taker.

"It's Flannery, but you already knew that."

"Actually I didn't. I haven't been working this case. By the way, I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee and this is Marine Corporal Damon Werth."

Tony and Ziva were shocked and stared at each other for a moment. Ziva said, "Damon?"

"Yeah Ziva, I'm here."

"Enough! Now I want out of here and I'm taking her with me or if you want I could just shoot them both right now."

"If they die you die!"

"Hey, I got nothing to lose Timmy boy. Can you say the same?"

McGee signal Damon to keep quiet. "Okay, on one condition. You take me instead of her."

"No, McGee!" Ziva shouted until Flannery clamped his hand over her mouth and shoved the gun painfully against her neck.

"Well, she's definitely prettier, but she likes to kick. All right cop. But throw your guns in here first."

"Okay, Corporal Werth is going out the back. We'll go out the front."

Damon looked stunned and shook his head as he stared at McGee and mouthed, '_He'll kill you_.'

McGee mouthed, '_I have a plan._' He holstered his weapon and pulled the gun he had taken from the outside guard from his jacket pocket, put it on the floor and kicked it into the room. Damon smiled and did the same with the gun he had taken from the sailor he had tackled. McGee signaled Damon to move back. Damon moved down the hall and pretended to leave through the door to the warehouse, slamming the door loudly.

"Coming in Flannery." McGee raised his hands and slowly stepped into the doorway. "Don't worry Ziva it will be okay, just like today at the range." He looked at her and hoped she'd understood.

Ziva nodded slightly and then stood perfectly still.

"Dumb move cop," said Flannery and pointed the gun toward McGee.

In a blur of motion, McGee's hand dropped to his side, came up with his Sig and fired two quick shots striking Flannery in the right eye and forehead. He staggered back a few steps before collapsing to the ground. It was over. His family was safe. Damon came into the room seconds later scanning for a target before seeing Flannery's body on the floor. He put away his weapon, rushed over to Ziva and wrapped her in a hug.

"Okay if I kiss you Ziva?"

"Oh God yes!"

Damon pulled Ziva into a deep kiss.

McGee approached Flannery's body and removed the gun from the dead man's hand. Then he went to release Tony from his bonds, leaving the gag on till the last possible moment.

"I could kiss you McGoo!"

"You do and I'll shoot you," said McGee with a smile.

After Ziva was untied she asked, "Where's Gibbs?"

"Right here Ziva," said Gibbs as he hobbled into the room using a wooden plank as a makeshift crutch.

Ziva and Damon helped Gibbs to a chair. McGee and Tony went into the warehouse to make sure all the gang members were secured. Ziva called an ambulance for Gibbs, who didn't even protest, and called Abby to let her know they were okay and to have Ducky come for Flannery's body. Gibbs had already called the other NCIS teams for backup.

McGee and Tony soon returned with news that that Agent Velasquez and her team had arrived and taken control of their prisoners and that the EMT's were here.

Suddenly Ziva said, "How is O'Brien?"

Gibbs answered, "She's in surgery. They think she'll make it."

"Oh thank God!" said a relieved Ziva. Tony smiled at the news.

"Hey Tim did I hear you call yourself Special Agent?" said Tony.

"Yeah. I ask the director to reinstate me temporarily till we could find you guys."

"And you did. Thank you Timothy," said Ziva as she came over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Temporary? So you're leaving us again?" said Tony, disappointed.

"Maybe I'll stick around, at least till agent O'Brien gets back,"

Tony smiled again as did Ziva and even Gibbs had a small grin on his face.

"I think I'll stick around too Ziva, if you'll have me," said Damon.

"I will definitely consider it," Ziva replied with a coy smile as she walked over and gave him a hug. "After all it is the least I can do for one of my brave rescuers."

* * *

The reunited team was gathered around the ambulance as Ducky and the EMT's attended to their injuries.

Damon stood next Ziva with his arm around her. "You know it's a good thing that Flannery was a sailor."

"Why is that?" asked McGee.

"If he had been a Marine he would have known that there is only one way to get a Marines gun."

"Oorah," said Gibbs.

"Oorah!" replied McGee and Damon.

"Hey Damon how did you find us? We would have noticed your Shelby if you had followed us."

"I peeked over Gibbs shoulder when he was making calls and read the address on that piece of paper you gave him."

"You mean Gibbs let you peek," said McGee. Gibbs' slight smirk confirmed it.

"Tony, Ziva!" a familiar voice called.

The group turned to see Abby running towards them as fast as one can while holding a baby. She passed TJ off to his father and then grabbed Tony in bear hug which elicited a quick yelp of pain from the bruised and beaten agent.

"Sorry Tony!" I always forget.

'''s okay Abs. I guess I should be grateful I'm still alive to feel pain thanks to your bad ass Marine and Ziva's boyfriend here."

Abby moved over and hugged Ziva more gently than Tony and whispered in her ear, "Boyfriend?"

Ziva whispered back, "I'll tell you later."

Abby moved onto Gibbs. After giving him his hug she looked a his splinted leg. "Is it bad?"

"Nah," he lied. He didn't want to worry her, but he knew it was far worse than it looked. It certainly felt worse.

"God, I'm just so glad you guys are okay." She went to Damon and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks!

"No problem Abby. You guys are kind of like family to me."

"Anyone in particular?" Abby said with a mischievous grin.

Ziva laughed and said, "We will see." She gave Damon a smile.

Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer took Flannery's body back to autopsy. Damon drove Tony and Ziva to the hospital to check on Agent O'Brien and would meet up with Gibbs when the ambulance brought him in, leaving McGee, Abby and their son with Gibbs.

"You did good today Tim. I'm proud of you," said Gibbs.

"Thanks Boss. Feels good to say that officially again."

"You really gonna stick around?"

McGee looked at Abby and said, "I need to discuss it with Abby first, but maybe I will."

"You're thinking of coming back to NCIS! That's great! What changed you mind?"

"What happened here today. I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to handle it, but now I know I can."

"Yay!" Abby took TJ and handed him to Gibbs and wrapped McGee in a hug. "I knew you couldn't stay away!"

While still looking at Abby, McGee asked, "Mind if we go home Boss?"

"See you tomorrow ... Special Agent McGee. Don't be late. You've got a lot of paperwork to do."

"Night Boss," said McGee putting his arm around Abby as they began to walk toward Abby's car. After a few steps they heard Gibbs whistle loudly. They turned around and saw Gibbs still holding their smiling baby.

"Forgetting something?"

Abby and McGee laughed and walked back to take TJ from Gibbs. As Gibbs watched them leave he smiled. His adopted son had returned to them and his family was whole again.

**FOOF!**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the climax to this story. There's just the epilogue left which should be up shortly.


	14. Epilogue

**Tim 2.0 Epilogue**

**By dead-body-number-2**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

After much discussion with Abby and Gibbs, McGee's temporary reinstatement become permanent. Gibbs' knee injury had required surgery and he would need at least six weeks to heal up and for rehab. It surprised everyone that Gibbs had not fought to come back to work earlier. He did come in from time to time to check up on his team now that Tony was again team leader, at least temporarily. Tony had chosen Ziva as his the senior field agent this time, McGee did not resent the choice. He knew from experience the extra responsibilities the position required and he'd rather spend the time with his new family. Though she would recover from her injuries agent O'Brien was unable to return to field work and was offered an opening in the cybercrimes unit.

* * *

One Sunday, a few months after his return, McGee took Abby and his son for a drive telling her that there was someone he wanted them to meet. Abby was puzzled as he pulled the car onto Arlington National Cemetery. They wound their way through the grounds until he reached the section he was looking for.

"Why are we here?" said Abby.

"You'll see." He removed a bouquet of flowers from a box in the back seat and Abby suddenly understood.

"Who?" said Abby as she removed TJ from his car seat and hoisted the squirming child to her shoulder.

"It took me a long time to find her. I didn't know her real name. We all went by code names." As he spoke they moved through the grave markers of fallen soldiers until finally arriving at the one he had been searching for.

"Abby, TJ. I want you to meet the woman who saved my life. Sergeant Victoria Pamela Green."

McGee handed a few flowers to Abby and one to TJ. He squatted down by the grave marker and placed the bulk of the flowers in the small urn and laid one directly on the grave before standing and giving his fallen teammate a salute. Abby could see the tears welling in his eyes.

"Pleased to meet you Victoria and thank you for saving my Timmy." She placed her flowers on the grave as well and gently took the flower from TJ and put it with the others. She handed their son to McGee and gave him a gentle hug.

"My other teammate was Sergeant Thomas Miller. He's interred in Montana."

"Then I want to thank him too." Abby looked into McGee's eyes before giving him a kiss. "I guess we shouldn't take what we have for granted."

"No, no we shouldn't and I won't. I love you and TJ so much."

"We love you too daddy. Don't we TJ?"

After a moment of silence Abby said,"I have a surprise for you too Tim. I know that you've been upset that you missed being here while TJ was growing inside me and his birth and first couple of months."

"Yeah," sighed McGee.

"I just found out that you are going to get another chance," said Abby with a big smile as she put a hand on her belly.

"How's that?" McGee looked confused.

"Really Tim?" With mock exasperation she turned to the grave. "Seriously Vicky, are all men this clueless or is it just him?"

"Abs, what are you …" McGee's lips moved, but no sound came out for a moment. "You're pregnant!" he shouted.

"Yep! I'm pretty sure it happen that first time when you got back."

"Oh my God that's fantastic!" He leaned over to give her a big kiss while still holding TJ who seemed unimpressed. "I swear I am not missing out this time."

"You'd better not!"

"I love you Abby!"

"Love you too Marine."

**FOOF!**

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that's it. My first longish form fan fict. Might be a sequel, but not for a while as I have way too many stories and story ideas in progress.

Chould be fun to see how McGee handles a mission far more dangerous that the one he came back from. A pregnant Abby! Don't have any kids myself (obligatory "That I know of") and I've never watched a women go through it so I'll have to do some research first. One thing though, I am not having Abby go through morning sickness or have a craving for pickles and ice cream with Tabasco. I've read that in far too many stories including the MPREG ones.

Might even do a prequel of the mission he was on at some point.


End file.
